


Trick or Treat?

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy doesn't like Halloween, but can see the perks behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble for halloween. i'm trying to finish my other fics as we speak.

Bellamy had never liked halloween. It was loud, obnoxious and an excuse for children to get free candy. Not to mention that the big brother in him died every time he saw Octavia leave the house, dressed as whatever sexy version of a profession she was that year. This time she had simply gone as a boxer, hair pulled back in two braids, tight shorts and a tight sports bra to match. It wasn’t as thought out as her previous costumes, seeing as it was what she usually wore while working out.

Bellamy had nearly cried when he had seen it. ”It’s the end of October,” he said in a weak voice.

”Your words mean nothing, big brother,” Octavia had replied as she walked out of their house, off to a party where he would have no chance of protecting her. Bellamy wondered if it was too late to volunteer as a chaperone.

With a deep sigh he closed as well as locked the door and went into his room to put on his own costume. He put it on slowly, feeling the itchy material across his skin and he laughed quietly at the ridiculous picture he made.

”Why the hell would anyone want to see me like this?” he asked his reflection and struck a pose, hat cocked to the side. ”Worst fucking cop ever.”

 

The music was deafening. Bellamy had asked himself several times why he had allowed himself to be talked into going to this, in his opinion, suck fest of a party. Raven was dancing along to the music next to him, clad in her usual clothes plus a cardboard box that had ’Pandora’s’ written over it in big bold letters. Bellamy had, cleverly enough, decided not to ask.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to talk to Raven, she slapped him over the chest and pointed out to the sea of people on the dance floor.

”There she is,” Raven said and Bellamy tried to see who she was pointing at. ”The love of my life.”

”Why?” Bellamy asked skeptically.

”We meet here every Halloween, have magical sex and dream about it until next year.”

”No I mean, why only once a year.”

Raven looked at him blankly. ”I don’t understand what you’re saying.” she said. ”She’s the only one who gets me and my costumes.” she continued, as if what Bellamy had just asked was beneath her.

”Your costumes suck,” Bellamy muttered, but Raven was already gone. He squinted and thought that he saw her with a blonde girl wearing a pink power ranger costume. He shrugged, because as much as he enjoyed Raven’s company, she was way too much for him to handle.

Someone bumped into him and as Bellamy turned to see who it was he caught a glimpse of someone on the other side of the bar. He nearly spat out his drink. Finn was staring at him under his long bangs, eyes lined with kohl. His lips were shiny and lollipop pink and he bit it thoughtfully as he looked at Bellamy from across the bar.

”Fuck me,” Bellamy muttered.

Finn pushed away from the bar and started walking toward him, and Bellamy groaned out loud when he saw the outfit he was wearing. His pants where tight enough to have been painted on, and hung low on his hips. He was wearing a crop top which was loose and hung off one shoulder, and that showed off the smooth skin Bellamy was dying to get his hands on. It looked like an old band t-shirt Finn had personally cut to fit his needs and Bellamy made a mental note to check his own collection to make sure none was missing.

Finn sauntered up to him and leaned against the bar with a wicked smile.

”Hello, officer,” he said in a sultry voice as he bent over against the bar, ass sticking out like sin itself. ”What are you doing in this neighbourhood?”

Bellamy choked back a laugh at Finn’s attempt to sound sexy and quickly put on a stern face. ”I have to make sure that you’re keeping out of trouble,” he said and smoothed out the fabric of his costume. ”Wouldn’t want to arrest you.”

”Me?” Finn replied in a scandalized voice, hand across his chest and all. ”I’m just trying to get by, live on my own in the big city.”

”Our town holds 3000 people, Finn.”

Finn smacked him over the head, nearly kocking his hat off his head. ”Sorry,” Bellamy hurried to say. ”I mean, there are other ways to-”

”Nevermind,” Finn huffed and sipped on his umbrella drink. ”You suck at this.”

”Well, I’m not as into the dramatics as you,” Bellamy said with a wide smile, matching Finn’s sip with his own beer.

”You never were darling,” Finn said wistfully and gave him a small smile. ”But you do it anyways.”

”For you,” Bellamy said and felt a rush of heat and affection pulsate through him. ”You owe me big time.”

”I’m sure there are some ways I can repay you,” Finn purred and trailed his hands over Bellamy’s uniform clad chest. ”Seeing you like this won’t make it hard, well… I guess it will.” He snickered at his own pun.

Bellamy fought the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he caressed Finn’s naked waist and smiled widely when he saw Finn shudder. ”I’m sure you will find a way to… make it up to me,” Bellamy said and kissed Finn’s neck.

Finn’s hand came up and grabbed a fistful of hair to pull Bellamy back. In one graceful motion he swung his leg over Bellamy’s and sat down,

”So,” Finn said in a low voice as he now straddled Bellamy’s lap. “Trick or treat?”

Bellamy thought it over, his hands subconsciously running over Finn’s thighs. He smiled as he felt Finn shudder above him, slowly moving his hips against Bellamy’s. Bellamy and grabbed his chin to take a closer look at Finn and hummed appreciatively.

When he thought about it, Halloween wasn’t that bad.

“I think I’ll have a bit of both”


End file.
